


z k.,k. nt,z

by tinusee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee
Summary: издевки
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3





	z k.,k. nt,z

— слушай, ведь ты меня любишь, правда?

его слова впиваются мне зубами в шею, в ребра, выгрызают изнутри сердце, разрывают артерии в клочья. в животе что-то стучит, то ли бабочки, то ли глупая тревожность — я все никак не могу понять. 

что мне ему ответить, чего он ждет, что ему нужно? 

я ничего о нем не знаю. он — будто психиатр, показывающий пятна роршаха —ошибка, и ты выходишь из кабинета с каким-то диагнозом и с рецептом на пол листа.

— зачем ты спрашиваешь?

я надеюсь, что ушел от ответа, но он нагоняет меня своим: 

— а тебе трудно ответить?

он сейчас играет со мной? я чувствую подступающий к горлу ужин.   
зачем я вообще согласился с ним встретиться. 

— ты разве не знаешь?

— я догадываюсь.

у меня дрожат руки, и пальцы, колени тоже — я весь дрожу. и он замечает это. он ухмыляется, а я чувствую себя воробьем, который загнанно бьется в углу, пытаясь уйти от кота. и кот набрасывается, хрустит маленькими косточками, облизываясь:

— что-то случилось? 

нет, блять, ничего. 

закат освещает его лицо, его седые пряди кажутся красными, будто обмакнутыми в кровь. я засматриваюсь, забываюсь в нем, погружаюсь полностью в его глаза, утопаю в радужках.   
это все равно когда-то, но должно было произойти. 

— да.

— что?

блять, я слишком долго думал.

я чувствую, как моя голова трещит по швам. и изнутри что-то проклевывается наружу, раздирая мышцы и кожу живота. 

— ты снова ковыряешь свои пальцы, акааши. 

он берет меня за руку, капля крови попадет ему на брюки. я отчетливо ничего не вижу перед собой. головная боль прокатывает волной — от затылка к вискам. лучше сейчас, чем никогда.

— я люблю тебя. 

шумом от телевизора, скрипом старого кресла — вырывается у меня изо рта. я опускаю глаза вниз, смотрю на потрескавшуюся тротуарную плитку, кусаю губу.  
мысли пульсируют у меня в голове, давят глазные яблоки, тянутся карамелью.

— надеюсь, мы все еще друзья?

я слышу, как он ухмыляется, выпуская воздух из легких.

раз два три четыре пять шесть семь восемь девять

— я тоже люблю тебя. 

он поднимает мой подбородок, притягивая к себе, будто играясь, дышит мне в губы, издевательски, со вкусом черники и табака, облизывается.   
я встречаюсь с ним глазами, и он отстраняется. 

— не здесь, ладно?


End file.
